The power loss within power semiconductor devices is mainly caused by the on-state resistance of the semiconductor device. For example, a small reduction of the on-state resistance or voltage drop between collector and emitter of an insulated gate bipolar transistor may significantly reduce the power loss of the device. A reduction of the power loss may reduce the heating of the device and may increase the durability or life cycle of the semiconductor device. Further, the risk of destruction due to latch-up may be reduced. It is desired to provide semiconductor devices with increased durability or life cycle and/or decreased power loss, for example.